


Late Night Kisses

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Mina: Triangle</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Isaac leans forward and brushes his lips over Stiles' shoulder.  He grins when Stiles squirms away, easily tugging him back onto his side of the bed, "Get back here."

Stiles presses his face into the pillow and groans sleepily, "Stop it, Ice."

Isaac grins at Stiles' grouchy mumblings.  "I thought you liked it when we cuddled afterwards?"  He presses another kiss to Stiles' skin, following it with a tiny lick.

"I do," Stiles turns his head just enough for one eye to focus on Isaac, "but I have work in the morning and you've been sucking on the skin of my shoulder for long enough, don't you think?"

Isaac laughs, "I'm not 'sucking' on your skin, dumbass."  He leans closer and whispers into Stiles' ear, "I'm kissing this cute little cluster of moles that you have on your shoulder."

Stiles makes a muffled sound and sighs, "Why?"

"I don't know."  Isaac shrugs, his fingers tracing over the cluster of moles, "I guess I never really noticed that they form a little triangle."  He flops onto his side.  Isaac pulls the blankets up around them and is nearly asleep when Stiles sleepily murmurs a question.

"They do?"

Isaac  _hmms_  softly.  "Yeah, they do," he yawns quietly and teases, "cute little triangle that points to your awesome ass."

Stiles chuckles drowsily and turns to kiss Isaac, only just barely missing his lips, "I do have an awesome ass, don't I?"

Isaac nods, "Yes, you do.  Now go to sleep, you have work in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
